Deserted Love
by Actress Anna
Summary: Imagine being left on an island that can disappear any time, taking care of an orphan child, and being stuck with the cutest guy in Earth, Austin Moon. Welcome to Ally Dawson's world. I am continuing!
1. Chapter 1: What is going on?

T for cursing, read and enjoy! Pm, review!

Ally POV

My hands had almost no nails. Yes, just another stupid habit of mine, plain old Ally Dawson. And yes, my hair chewing is still in season.

Our social studies teacher, Mrs. Monroe, decided that it would be a good idea to go to Haiti for our project, we have to write a report on their daily lives! I am so nervous! All of a sudden my heart freezes. Where is my songbook?

I start freaking out, while forgetting that I was sitting, buckled, in the plane seat. So basically I fall into the aisle with my legs dangling over on the seat next to me. Wow. My skirt is dug into my ribs by the seat belt! Ouch.

Next thing I know, a pair of hazel eyes reach down to help me. His blonde hair falls into his eyes, oh so adorably! (Ally is daydreaming) suddenly I hear snapping . The boy was looking at me with a worried look on his Face. "are you ok,..." he hurriedly asks. "Ally. I'm Ally, hehe, a new student here, just exchanged a 2 months ago..." I babbled. "I'm Austin." he cuts me off. I accidentally release a gasp. So THIS was Austin Moon Trish was taking about!

The untouchable perfect boy, captain of the football team... Had all the girls laying at his feet but never picks them...

When I return from LalaLand, I see Austin muttering to himself- first down to earth girl I meet, something like that... Pshht it's not me. Come on. I'm wearing a lavender silk skirt, a brown and white blouse, and some ballet flats. My red cardigan isn't fashionable. Maybe when I get back I will start wearing skinny jeans and tank tops...

I look at Austin. Definable cheekbones, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and has pretty good muscles. Suddenly my tummy twirls. Am I hungry? Why does my heart speed up at the sound of his name...

I mutter a small thank you. I start scribbling in my notebook. Then I see him staring determinately at me. "Ummm... Austin are you ok?" I whimpered. He snaps out of his trance and quietly asks" Can I please sit here?" Me, being Ally D, try to move my legs for him to get in, but it only resulted me knocking me into the person sitting next to me. I quickly apologize, and finally let Austin through.

He sits down comfortably, and plugs in his headphones to Price Tag by Jessie J. I hum the song, and he just looks at me. "I'm sorry !" I squeaked. He just chuckles and plugs in one earphone into my ear.

And... I fall asleep on his shoulder. Cliché right?

I am suddenly woken up by a rumbling. The lights flashed. Austin squeezed my hand in reassurance. I must have been pale. Our plane falls a little, the gets back starts shaking violently. Babies crying. Teens whispering. Suddenly, the captain comes on. But the part that scares me is that HE sounded scared. And he said: "Ladies and gentlemen, I have unfortunate news. We are crashing, but we will try our best to keep you safe."

Then we plunged.

**Cliffy, rightXD? How was it? Review please! PM me! I'm lonely:(**

**Am I portraying Ally good enough? Don't worry many Auslly moments after!**

**-ActressAnna**


	2. Chapter 2: A new Life

**Hey! Because I got like 4 followers and 3 reviews, I will update again today! Thanx guys so much. I think you will love this chapter more than anything, because it has a twist to it! :-0**

* * *

I felt myself freeze up. But what can I say, my whole world was crashing down! What about Marley my dog? My sister Francesca? My mom? My dad? TRISH? I was freaking out inside my head like hell. Suddenly I was being pushed up against the exit wall. Someone's lips crashed onto mine. My eyes fluttered open to reveal Austin, yes THE AUSTIN MOON sucking my face off. Not that I'm complaining. Then he pulled away and grabbed me by the hip. He kicked open the emergency exit door and jumped into the ocean.

I felt the sea water envelope me. But I fought its hypnotizing and overfilling sea water. I pushed through the surface with Austin. He finds a piece of random driftwood and places me there while he goes back to rescue others. I see the plane sink progressly and I see him splashing through, with a baby in his arms. He motioned for me to start swimming to shore so I did.

"This is the only one alive." He whispers. He stares at the baby as in a trance.I leaned down to see her facial features as well.

She had miraculous gray eyes (all children r born like that) and little blonde hair. She looked like a mixture of me and Austin...

She cooed. I giggled quietly. I found myself staring into Austin's eyes. I felt him growing closer... and closer... until he brushed his lips against mine. I blushed red. "Ally, we have to survive. I know I'm not the best person in the world, and you most likely dont wanna be here with me-"

"Austin Moon, we are in this together." I firmly stated. He smiled. I sat down on the beach and sighed. "Austin, why do you pick me? Over any girl in the whole forsaken school? They are all on their knees for you." "Because you are the most down to Earth, beautiful, smart, interesting girl in the whole wide world.

I smile and then my smile becomes a frown. "Austin, we need supplies. We have to live. If not for us, then for this little girl here."

"Well then, I'll go down and get the supplies from the bottom of the ocean." he yelled as he ran into the water. Next thing I know, he's gone. My head starts to throb. I finally realize that the little baby is looking at me with her brows furrowing. I bet she is mirroring my expression. Her tiny little fingers wrap around my thumb. All of them. She tuggs on my thumb and mutters something in baby language.

I see Austin coming back, placing 5 suitcases on the beach. Then he swims back. I pull one of the suitcases near a shady tree and open it. I am guessing that a mom had it, because it was full of baby stuff. I sigh in relief. I shift through the baby clothes, binkies, bibs, diapers, baby formula,- wait! Baby formula! I took it out and was grateful that it was already done. It was milk like. I gave it to her, and she drank it gratefully and fell asleep.

Then, Austin comes back again, but this time walking on the beach toward me. "We need to find shelter." I ran up to a purple suitcase, that was Mrs. Monroe's and took out a tent. He looked weirded out, so I just set it up myself. I took out 3 sleeping bags, while Austin took the container with the food to the tent. When I finally placed the baby into one of the sleeping bags, well, we folded it up so it acted as a mattress, and i found some other baby pillows, blankets and stuff in the suitcase, me and Austin made a fire. I started singing even though I have horrible stage fright. I sang Jar Of Hearts. Austin looked at me, amazed.

I squeaked and ran inside. I heard his footsteps behind me. I cuddled up in my sleeping bag but it was still cold. He saw that, and shifted his bag next to mine and hugged me. I grabbed the baby and put her between us. He smiled, and I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, I saw Austin feeding the baby. He was saying-"Open wide! The airplane is flying in!" The baby giggled and said "Ahh!" He would make a good dad one day. I sneaked up behind him and said, "We should name the baby." He put on that cute thinking face. " Maybe Skye?" I squealed and started hopping. "That is SO cute!"

Later, after me and Austin had some apples for breakfast, we decided to wash in the sea. I told him that I would prefer it if we went once at a time, and him, being the popular but not snobby boy, let me go first and completely agreed. Luckily, some suitcase had soap, so I used that. As soon as I finished, I dried myself off with some towel I found, and put on an outfit that I had in the suitcase. Basically some creamy white shorts with a flower on it, a camisole, (TRISH FORCED ME TO BRING IT BUT ITS NOT MY STYLE!) that was pink, and a denim vest. I decided to leave my hair just the way it is; a messy bun.

As I walked back, I saw Austin strumming guitar for Skye. He was singing Perfect Two by Auburn. But then I started singing along, from _Don't know if I could ever be, without you coz boy you complete mee... _and then I grabbed Skye and decided to clean her up. After I was done, I came back. It was 3 in the afternoon!

When I walked into the tent, I saw Austin coming closer until he cornered me up. He started leaning in and I did too...

but then...

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW! PLEASE FOLLOW! PM! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE OUT TOM OR FRIDAY, DEPENDS ON MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Skye's first steps

**Thank you for the 3 reviews! But.. I expected more people to follow... oh well. **

**Anyways I am starting a new fanfic also called... DUN DUN DUN well thats not the title, but you will find out coz i will mention it. But keep a look out for me, as an author!**

**Here we go! Review!**

****And then...

Skye started fussing. We both blushed BRIGHT red and sprang away. I rocked Skye until she fell asleep.

"So what now?" I asked. "Well, I'm gonna go out find some materials to use. Maybe we can make a dresser or other stuff." Austin stated. "You are not going without us!" I said firmly.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I see Skye crawling out of her criblike sleeping bag. She then stood on her 2 feet and wobbled toward Austin. Sadly, Austin was too caught up in his mind to notice. I gasped. Realization hit me. Skye must have been like a year old already! Or more! It's just that she is SO small, like me...

WHY DOES IT SEEM THAT SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER? Not that I am complaining.

Austin noticed her wobbling and quickly took her tiny little hand. He guided her towards me as I squealed. When she finally let go of Austin's hand, she actually walked. ACTUALLY WALKED! Tears sprung to my eyes. Why? We are not her biological parents. But, we are her new parents.

"Austin, you know we have to act as parents, right?" I gulped. "Ally, as long as it is fine with you, its fine with me." he stated. Then he hugged and kissed me. I felt myself relaxing into his kiss. Then we heard Skye giggle. "Skye, you naughty little girl!" Austin pretended to scold. She only laughed more.

"Austin, what does this make us?" I asked.

"Ally, I really like you. But you probably have a boyfriend-"

"Nope." I sighed.

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed. " What do you think, silly? Of course I will be your girlfriend! I mean we are literally raising a child here!"

He chuckled, and swung little Skye around. "Well, lets go get some natural resources!"

* * *

I was holding Skye and we 3 were currently exploring the jungle mountains. Our tent was on the beach, but when you started walking south, the elevation got higher, and... sounds too nerdy? Well that's Ally Dawson for you. Basically we were in the mountains. Skye cooed when she saw a parrot. I saw something shiny on the jungle floor. It was a stone, made out of Ob- Osi- I forgot! Anyways it was sharp enough to use as a stone. "Austin?" I called out. "I found a to do knife!" He ran up to me with a bunch of bananas, and handed them to me. While he examined the stone, I fed Skye little pieces of banana, and helped myself, too.

"That's really good Ally! Now I just need to find some good wood..." he disappeared from sight. Skye pointed to the left. There stood the most beautiful and natural tree I have ever seen in my life. "Aust!" called Skye. OH MY GOD! SHE CAN SPEAK! Well Austin heard the same thing, so hugged her. He used a knife we found in the suitcase to cut the tree. When it fell, he cut smaller pieces and heaved them one by one to our tent.

It was 9 when we were finally ready to sleep.

I tossed and turned, but I still couldn't sleep. So, I got up with Skye, and decided to take a midnight walk on the beach.

* * *

The sunset was beautiful. As Skye and I sat on the beach, the water glistened. I luckily decided to bathe as well, so we bathed in the salty water. I put on a tank top, and some denim shorts. I dressed Skye in a dress with pink ribbons, and I washed her hair as well.

When we started coming back, I heard a scream. I mean, a scream. It shouted Help, but where was it? Then came the bloodcurdling shriek.

All of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

**Thank you for all my followers and reviewers! How was it ? Good? Bad?**

**Do you guys think Ally fainted? Or someone knocked her out?**

**Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4: regaining consciousness

**Ok! Coz all of you were reviewing, 19 reviews total, 10 story followers, 9 author follows... You get a chapter! I really wanna thank awesomesauce325, I think that is how you spell it, and supersweetp., (thanx 4 calling me amazing butI'm a girl, I kno u probably didn't mean it that way lol)**

**On with the story! Oh and spread the news! I need more reviews and follows!**

**ally pov**

One minute I was holding little Skye, the next minute I was out like a light. When I finally regain consciousness, I see Skye crying. When she saw me awake, she turned so enthusiastic and cooed. She pulled me into a hug. Well, more like she was spreading her arms wide apart. I got up, and saw footprints leading into the forest. I staggered toward our tent. I felt my head being pulled down, like gravity's pulling by head. I turned around and saw blood trailing behind me. I touched my head, and felt it. Ugh.

I got near the tent, like 20 feet away, for you that is a lot, but considering I started like 100 feet away, for me, 20 feet is close.

* * *

When I finally reached the tent, I gazed in. I saw Austin, sitting there wide-eyed, looking pale, by a fire, shoulders hunched, curled up into a ball. He was softly humming Celine's song, I will always love you. Then I came in.

* * *

He looked shocked. I felt myself grow mad at him, I don't know why, probably because I was lost for like 5 hrs and he didn't bother to find me! OR Skye!

He ran up to me, took Skye, and made me sit. Instead, I snuggled into my sleeping bag with my back to Austin. "Ally?" he called. "Where were you?"

I stood up to face him angrily, "if you didn't see me for 5 hours, wouldn't it be a good idea to LOOK FOR ME?"

"Well sorry Ally, it's not my fault I forgot!" he snapped.

"...forgot? Didn't you say you loved me?" I whispered.

"Ally, it was out of desperation-"

" oh so everything was a mistake?" I had tears rolling on my cheeks by now.

I can't believe him. He just uses me for my love? To take it and then stomp on it? He uses me just for survival. To think why he would fall for a clumsy, dorky unfashioned person like me. Of course it was just a game of hearts. I can't believe I fell for it! Especially after Jet...

I was fully sobbing by now. He reached out a hand to touch me, calm me down, but I darted it like it was poisonous. He took a step towards me,but I dodged him.

"goodbye, Austin freaking Moon." I said with so much hatred .

I grabbed Skye, pushed by him, and ran into the woods.

The last thing I can remember is his tear stricken face.


End file.
